fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Northern Carnage Wrestling
Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) '(previously National Championship Wrestling and National Cartoon Wrestling) is an independent wrestling promotion that is also the smallest wrestling promotion in the entire Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. NCW is based on hardcore, strong style, purorseau, lucha libre, shoot and professional wrestling. The promotion consist of various fictional wrestlers, most of which in a need of reboot, and OCs. Company History National Champions Wrestling was founded in the mid-2000s as a north-eastern branch of the National Wrestling Alliance, based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Originally conceived as a fiction wrestling attempt at rebooting the long-defunct Extreme Championship Wrestling, amongst many others, the original project failed to take off, and NWA-NCW was put up for sale towards the tall end of 2012. The promotion was then bought by DXP for the reported price of 3,119 dollars, settling some of its' debts before beginning to remodel it according to his ideas. One of his first, and most important acts, was to relocate from Philadelphia to Johnstown, Pennsylvania. Following that, he signed on a mix of big profile wrestlers, such as Ash Ketchum, Ben Tennyson and Danny Phantom, and more low-profile wrestlers from another dissolved NWA branch, National Wrestling Alliance-Pro Bending Wrestling, including Korra, Bolin, and Mako. The successful restructuration of NWA-NCW brought a rapid growth, to the point that in a couple of months, the promotion had outgrown the then-decadent National Wrestling Alliance branding. DXP, thus, announced in December of 2012 that NCW, mirroring what ECW had done decades before, was going to leave the NWA. The last NWA-NCW show was, thus, held on December 29th, 2012, where Ben Tennyson dropped the NWA-NCW title on the ground and declared himself the first-ever NCW Heavyweight Championship. Following a short holiday break, NCW officially made its' debut as an independent promotion on January 12th of the following year. Combined with the debts accrued from the previous year, NCW struggled for the first few months, forcing talent to accept low paychecks. Nonetheless, NCW managed to successfully hold its' first pay-per-view, No Way Out, despite having to pay a "reportedly decent-sized royalty check" to the World Wrestling Entertainment for using the name. Following No Way Out, NCW started to pick up a considerable amount of steam and attention from the fiction wrestling community of the Northeastern States, successfully making a profit. Despite this, the situation backstage was still very tense. This would come to a head in one of fiction wrestling's most controversial moments: Young Gwen Tennyson, at the time under contract with NCW, walked out on the company following weeks of shoot promos due to inadeguate paychecks and awful booking of the women's roster. Alongside her, most of the women's roster walked out, with the exception of three: Korra, Katniss Everdeen, and Jazz Fenton. However, Fenton would only stay to come to an agreement with NCW, and left once that agreement was reached and she was paid her remaining paychecks. As a result of these events, DXP would scrap the Women's division and put Korra and Everdeen in matches with the male roster, officially making NCW an intergender company, a formula that had been rarely seen in the United States so far, and was being used in the mainstream solely by Fiction Wrestling Entertainment. During the summer of 2013, NCW began signing more talents. As a foot note, the company also dropped the "Superstar" nomenclature, putting it closer to the original incarnation of ECW. With their fame rising, the company begun booking larger venues, bringing in more money, which resulted in respectable paychecks for the talent. Moreso, DXP officially announced the resurrection of the Women's division, including Young Gwen Tennyson, who was brought back to create continuity between the two incarnations of the division. Also important was the signing of the House family of wrestlers, who'd go on to form NCW's Rookie Revolution branch and announce they were taking over the company. The storyline was a major boost to ratings, due to the massive appeal the mega-stable held at the team, which resulted in, at the time, its' biggest television audience at what would go on to become the company's most important event, WrestleWars. However, the first-ever WrestleWars came with controversy, once again regarding the Women's division and, in particular, Young Gwen Tennyson. Tennyson's match against Ellen Ripley was, originally, booked under National Championship Wrestling rules. However, the longer the match went on, the more the match degenerated into horrific violence. Rumors from the locker room, which were later confirmed, revealed that DXP wanted the two to top another infamously violent match featuring Tennyson, the Sadistic Madness Match from Character Championship Wrestling's Meltdown pay-per-view between her and Chell. In a moment that shattered one of the key rules of fiction wrestling, Tennyson used her own powers to defend herself. In the fallout of this, Tennyson sued National Championship Wrestling, the case still not closed to this day, whilst she walked out of the company a second and final time. As a result of the stunt, NCW gained an impressive buzz in the fiction wrestling community, but saw their future pay-per-views canceled, part of their talent demanding their release, and a notable loss in both live and television audience. Because of this, DXP briefly considered cancelling all future pay-per-view events, instead following a "live, weekly events only" schedule. However, thanks to the aforementioned buzz, several pay-per-view carriers came forward and made offers to NCW to carry their events. DXP, as a result, decided to resume his original plan. However, in order to get back in the good graces of the fiction wrestling world, he decided to lower the ultra violent and deathmatch-style content for the moment, instead attempting to bring in lucha libre. A notable policy change, as a result of the lawsuit, was also the inclusion of health insurance in case of injuries of the job for its' personnel, an exceedingly rare deal in both wrestling and fiction wrestling. In January of 2014, NCW celebrated the one-year anniversary of its' independence from the NWA at the Cambria County War Memorial Arena in Johnston, which had come to be known as the NCW Arena. Later, in February of that year, DXP announced the creation of NCW's developmental territory, Xtreme Wrestling, officially coming into activity one month later in Match. Following the pay-per-view event Malice, National Championship Wrestling faced technical issues that forced the promotion to halt production of its' broadcasted content; in particular, the lightning rigs used for their shows ended up destroyed in a truck accident in May of 2014, and it would take months for the promotion to resume their scheduled programming. DXP would produce one last episode of their weekly show, Prime, for 2014, before going on hiatus for the remainder of the year. For 2015, NCW created a new schedule of two shows per month, starting with their second anniversary show, At The Corner of Napoleon & Market. Following the pay-per-view, NCW begun holding live shows through-out the rest of the Atlantic Northeast, with Aftermath held from the legendary Hammerstein Ballroom in New York and Barbed Wire Buty, the first-ever all-women show in NCW's history, held in New Jersey. Despite the critical acclaim and financial success, especially following WrestleWars II drawing the biggest attendance in NCW history, the following year, the company went back to struggling, only producing four shows. Amidst this, problems flared up backstage once again: several wrestlers resigned from the company, citing inadequate paychecks, low production values, and disputes with creative. Moreso, WrestleWars III was considered a commercial flop, failing to follow up the success of the previous edition. The company proceeded to, once again, go into hiatus and rehaul the operation. Towards the end of 2015, DXP announced he would have stepped down from his leadership role in NCW, with his replacement being announced in January of 2016. During NCW's third anniversary show, Steve Chamberlin, better known as Streak, was revealead as DXP's successor. His first act as an on-screen authority figure was to change the rules for matches within NCW. Streak would then go on to be revealed as the leader of the Three Rivers Syndicate, a faction largely composed of NCW "originals" who believed the company had abandoned its' roots and was being lead to ruin. Streak would go on to take control of Prime, now the show for the male roster, whilst DXP returned and retained control over the newer show, Electric, dedicated to the women's roster. To further highlight the separation, the two brands begun conducting separate touring schedules and had their production teams separated. The company also held its' first show outside of the United States with International Insanity in Glasgow, Scotland. Despite the rehaul, the separation of rosters to cover more dates, and the successful attempt at expanding internationally, this was not enough to salvage NCW. A combination of debts, lack of interest from managament, and, finally, losing its' television deals lead to DXP finally resigning and retiring from the wrestling business, whilst NCW finally shut down in 2018. Match Rules NCW Prime singles matches are contested under the following rules laid out by the Three Rivers Syndicate: * 20 second count * 5 second rope break * Pinfall or Submission * Failure to follow the listed rules & interference will lead to a instant DQ * Matches contested within set time limits. 15 for TV/PPV matches, 30 for TV championship matches, 1 hour for PPV TV matches NCW Electric singles matches are contested under far more relaxed rules laid out by DXP: * 5 second rope break * Pinfall or Sumbission * Referee can determine if there is a need to call off the match * Matches contested within following set time limits. 15 for TV/PVV, 30 for TV championshop matches, 1 hour for PPV TV matches Accomplishments Main Roster Other Accomplishments Allegheny Mountain Wrestling As of June 30, 2016. Pay-Per-Views Supercard Events * Ultra Clash (September) * Massacre on 34th Street (December) * Living Dangerously (March) * At The Corner of Napoleon & Market * Aftermath * Barb Wire Beauty * Anniversary Shows Main Roster Male Wrestlers * Aang (''Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * Atticus Brown (OC) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) * Bolin (The Legend of Korra) * Brad Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Christopher House (OC) * Chris L. Walker (Outlast) * Cody Hida (Digimon) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * David Williams (OC) * Eddie Gluskin (Outlast) * Evan Din (OC) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Garry Newman (Garry's Mod) * Garth Algar (Wayne's World) * Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers) * Hiccup Haddock (How to Train Your Dragon) * Hirokazu Shiota (Digimon Tamers) * Jack House (OC) * Jason Krueger (OC) * Jesse Alvarez (OC) * Kenta Kitagawa (Digimon Tamers) * Kevin Kenneth (OC) * Lance Ofioa (OC) * Mako (The Legend of Korra) * Nathan Stone (OC) * Richard Trager (Outlast) * Roadkill (OC) * Samuel Kenneth (OC) * Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers) * Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) * Wayne Campbell (Wayne's World) * X-Virus (OC) Female Wrestlers * Allison Wilson (OC) * Asui Hikaru (OC) * Bonita Benjamin (All Points Bulletin: Reloaded) * Chell (Portal) * Ellen Ripley (Alien) * Elena Miyazawa (Wanna be the Strongest in the World) * Flannery (Pokémon) * Jessica Wilson (OC) * Joan Rivera (OC) * Julia Snow (OC) * Holly Storm (OC) * Holo (Spice & Wolf) * Isla Woods (OC) * Korra (The Legend of Korra) * Knives Chu (OC) * Lucia Sycrion (OC) * Lillian House (OC) * Maxine Boredeaux (OC) * Remi Boredeaux (OC) * Rena Williams (OC) * Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers) * Rose Luna (OC) * Sarah Ortiz (OC) * Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna be the Strongest in the World) * Tammy Blake (OC) * Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Soul Eater) * Velvet House (OC) Tag Team / Stables Division '''Tag Teams * Acid Rain — Allison Wilson and Knives Chu * Frozen Asylum — Jason Krueger and David Williams * Frozen Rush — Asui Hikaru and Tammy Blake * Montreal's Finest — Maxine and Remi Boredeaux * Rika Nonaka & Ellen Ripley * Samoan Stone — Lance Ofioa and Nathan Stone * Sweet Diva — Sakura Hagiwara and Elena Miyazawa * Team D.E.A.D. — Kevin and Samuel Kenneth * Team HeroKazu — Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa * Wayne's World — Wayne Campbell and Garth Algar * Whiteout — Velvet and Lillian House Stables * The Outlast — Richard Trager, Chris Walker, and Eddie Gluskin Other Personal Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies Category:To Be Reworked